


Flowers Simply Are

by flyingbanana



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Animal Instincts, Animal Traits, F/M, Feed Adrien Agreste 2k21, Good Parents Sabine Cheng & Tom Dupain, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Miraculous Side Effects, Multi, No Lila Rossi Redemption, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Sabine Cheng and Tom Dupain Know, School Project, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, adrienette-freeform, not just a friend, respect to writers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29667198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingbanana/pseuds/flyingbanana
Summary: After having her miraculous for about 2 years, Marinette starts to have some traits as a ladybug. She doesn't realize it at first but maybe her counterpart, Cat Noir, was picking up some traits from a feline. Now as Marinette is trying to act normal during school, it becomes harder with her ladybug-like tendencies and working on a project with Adrien Agreste. Maybe school wasn't so bad afterall, maybe it would help her become closer to her crush.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 9
Kudos: 44





	1. New Instincts

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!! I'm an avid fanfic reader and thought I would give it a go. I really hope you enjoy the first chapter! Please let me know what you think or just any helpful tips when first writing. Or just any thoughts and ideas really, anything is appreciated!

Marinette woke up like she did every day, painfully. She opened her eyes but, alas, sleep was calling her. But if she didn’t go to school, she couldn't see Adrien. And she would not miss seeing Adrien just because she wanted more sleep, or maybe it was because Tikki kept shoving her cheek every time she tried to fall asleep again. Sleep was the only thing she loved more than Adrien. But who cares about the schematics anyway?

For once, Marinette was early and had time to sit on the front steps and enjoy that spring day. Time to just clear her mind before school and before an inevitable akuma attack. Blue sky, puffy clouds and the flowers. A perfect day.  
Now that spring was in full motion, the school had put some decorative pots of flowers in front of the stairs and some more right before the doors of the school.  
For some odd reason, Marinette had the feeling to just plop her head in the pot closest to the stair she was sitting on. She didn’t wonder why but she just did, almost as an instinct. It felt right. So she basked in the sun, on a beautiful sunny day, with her head in a pot of wonderfully smelling marigolds. She was so content and in the moment when she didn’t realize that her 3 friends, Alya, Nino and Adrien, were walking up to the steps.  
“Earth to Marinette,” her best friend waved her hand in front of her face, “whatcha doin? Being early to school is a rare but I’ve seen you come early before” She now pointed her finger at Marinette. “Now... what I haven’t seen is your head in a pot of flowers”  
How did she totally forget that her head was in a pot of flowers. Why was her head even in a pot of flowers? It just seemed right in the moment, but now, she jerked back and laughed awkwardly. Noticing Adrien had caught her being weird.  
“W-well, you know its a nice day and the weather's nice, I just thought that these flowers deserve to be looked at because, well just look” she waved over the marigolds with adoration “ they're so pretty and no one ever tells them that so I guess that maybe I just needed to remind them” she continued her ramble  
“and just look at the sky, the weather there's no better time to adorn some flowers right?” She hoped she didn’t sound crazy, but Alya and Nino were used to it. And even though Marinette and Adrien had been friends for a while, Marinette always found it hard to talk to him, therefore he didn’t know all her weird quirks and how she rambled. She wondered if he thought she was crazy. Probably, she concluded in her head.  
“Wow Marinette, I never knew you loved flowers that much!”  
She was started and flustered with Adrien talking to her but he did have a point. Yes, nature is pretty and Marinette loves spring. But she never loved flowers so much that she would stick her head in a pot and let her friends know she thought that flowers deserved to be more appreciated.  
Ladybugs like flowers...…. maybe she should ask Tikki-  
The first bell rang and the group walked to class, but Alya and Nino were ahead leaving Marinette and Adrien behind in their awkward silence. Until Adrien spoke up.  
“You know, personally I like Valerians. They’re calming in a way.”  
She was dazed with the comment, as they usually didn't have much in common. So this was a good start for her.  
She sat next to Alya, still wondering how he didn’t think she was crazy. She had her head in a pot of marigolds for goodness sake.  
\----------------------------------------------  
Class went on, with usual independent work. Until their last class, literature.  
Now Ms. Bustier explained that this was a partner project they would start on today. They would be picked at random. They would choose any type of short story or some poems and analyze it. Relating the authors point of view back to big things such as social or political issues, or even just the author's perspective on life. Now, the next part was for them to write their own short story or poem, not making it too obvious what it was about and making sure there was subtext to be analyzed and making sure it somehow related to a theme from the text they had originally chosen.  
She hoped Tikki brought her extra luck today. She wanted to be in a group with Adrien so they would be able to spend time together.  
“Ok, time to pick pairs if no one has a question.” Their teacher looked around the room and no hands were raised so she proceeded.  
Ms. Bustier called out various groupings but Marinette's heart longed when she called:  
“Adrien and" she put her hand back in the bowl to pick out the second name  
"Cholé"  
She sunk her head to the desk as Adrien raised his hand.  
“Excuse me, Cholé is not here today. Is it ok if you can pick someone else so I can work on the project with them today?”  
His voice was so polite and respectful, he was able to make Marinette swoon from his voice alone.  
No wonder Marinette had time to think today, Chloé’s voice wasn’t always adding rude remarks. Marinette’s head shot back up, hope glimmering in her eyes.  
“Very well” She proceeded to pick another name out of the bowl.  
“Marinette”  
Adrien turned to her with a smile that made all her worries go away, one that made forget her name. She smiled back and their teacher continued to pick names.  
Considering their class was usually an even number, Chloé not being there today threw the numbers off. Leaving one girl, known for her lies, also known as “far fetched tales” to her kwami who sugarcoated the blatant lies.  
Lila Rossi  
Well of course Marinette knew this was too good to be true. She was lucky but she wasnt that lucky.  
The teacher began “Lila you are the last one so I apologize but you are working with Chole, and as you are frequently absent-"  
Lila cut it, "I'm usually spending my time helping the children in Acho, or at a doctors appointment because of my tinnitus" She finished with a frown that was rehearsed for moments like this.  
Their teacher did not know what to say, as she felt guilted and pressed against a wall. She loves her students and believes that they are honest and truthful, but, there was something so off about Lila. But she had no evidence and what would Lilas motive be? The young woman still got her work done. She wasn't the best in the class, and she did get extensions because of her frequent "absences" but she turned her work in, and that was enough.  
With hearing no response Lila continued, “Well, I know Chloé can work on the days I'm not here, because she's so smart and helpful." Obvious lie. "I can’t work right now if she’s not here today, and so what if I can join a pair. Just for today. to get some ideas so me and Chole don’t fall behind”  
Ms. Bustier knew there was no way to say no so she said, “I don’t see why that would be a problem. Pick any pair, just make sure to let them get their work done as well. Got it?”  
Lila nodded and her gaze fell on Marinette  
While Marinette couldn’t help but feel her look said 'Sorry Marinette but you won’t be able to take him from me. I told you to back off and now you’re going to pay the price.'  
Yeah Marinette was definitely imaging things, but she did feel a chill run down her spine and couldn't help but wonder what the liar was really thinking.  
“All right students, start talking with your partner about ideas and what not. And stay on topic!”  
Marinette went to trade seats with Nino as Alya was his partner so that was easy. What was not easy, was trying to look polite rather than disgusted when Lila walked over to them,  
“I hope you don’t mind me sitting in today. I just wish Cholé was here so we could have gotten started on our project”  
“No worries Lila” Adrien responded with a monotone voice.  
It had been a horrible 10 minutes of Marinette and Adrien trying to come up with ideas when Lila had to interject and shoot all of Marinette's ideas down. Even though she wasn’t part of their group. She even told stories that Marinette highly doubted were true.  
She thanked Hawk Moth in a way when her pocket buzzed with an akuma alert.  
“I have to go to the bathroom”  
“I gotta go to the bathroom”  
They said at the same time and left the room.  
Marinette had gone to a stall and told Tikki  
“Lets get this over with so I can see Adrien! I can’t believe I’m Adrien’s partner!!!”  
Tikki internally groaned as she knew they were a dynamic duo caught in a love square, and knowing that Marinette would see Adrien sooner than she expected. Either way she was still happy for her charge.  
“I’m so happy for you Marinette but we have an akuma to take down, so say the words!”  
“Tikki, Spots on!”  
What no one noticed as the two slipped out of the room was that Lila had taken Marinette's notebook. In the moment, she didn’t know what her plan was, but she knew it would be good. As inspiration can strike at any given time. She had something to go off to make Marinette back off of Adrien even if she didn’t know what her master plan was yet. A notebook the had Marinette's name signed on the inside cover, with doodles and notes on the pages was as good as gold. She just had to make a plan, and she was willing to play the long game.


	2. A Sunny Spot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette talks to Tikki about her new instincts.

“Well done M’lady, and looking as radiant as ever,” Chat said, fawning over her.

Ladybug groaned as she had enough with all his flirting. Maybe if he would put the energy he used to flirt into taking down the akuma, they would be able to defeat it faster. 

Her earring beepeed.  
“Bug out!”

\------------------------------

Having missed the rest of the school day, Marinette de-transformed in an alley a block from her house. Her walk to the bakery consisted of her trying to find a good excuse. 

She walked in and her mother shot her a look that said _Where were you this time?_

Marinette began, “you see maman, I heard there was an akuma and-”

“Marinette, as long as you call or text me that you're alive, safe and well. We have no problems. Well, as long as you stop being tardy, understood?”

Her daughter nodded her head.

“Alya brought your stuff over, she told me to tell you to check your phone too.”

Marinette looked down to see a good amount of notifications on her lock screen. 

“Thanks maman” she walked over to give her mother a quick hug and kiss and headed upstairs to check her phone.

As soon as Marinette left the room, Sabine pulled up the Ladyblog. Shaking her head, she thought that Marinette needed better excuses. People who didn’t know her alter-ego was Ladybug would surely start to get suspicious that Marinette would leave whenever there was an akuma. But it had been about two years since Ladybug and Chat Noir showed up in Paris. 

Now that Sabine was thinking of it, her and Tom were probably the only ones that knew who they were. She didn't like seeing her daughter face danger day after day, but she was so proud. No matter what, she would always be proud.

\------------------------------

\------------------------------

When Marinette made it up to her room, she opened her phone.

 **[Alya <3] **OMG

**[Alya <3] SUNSHINE AGRESTE ASKED ME FOR UR NUMBER**

**[Alya <3] **TEXT ME BACK SOON

So Marinette replied:

 **[Mari]** Its probably for the project

 **[Mari]** We didn't get to work that much in class today

 **[Mari]** And thx for bringing my stuff to my house <3

\------------------------------

 **[Adrien]** Hey its Adrien

 **[Adrien]** Sorry that we couldn't get much work done today

 **[Mari]** its fine dont worry!

 **[Adrien]** im free tmr after school

 **[Mari]** We can go to my house to work on the project

 **[Adrien]** sounds good!

\------------------------------

Marinette was so excited, she would be able to spend some time alone with Adrien after school! No one else would be there, well maybe her parents but they usually would leave her alone.

With her plans for tomorrow sorted out, Marinette thought about her day. She should ask Tikki about that flower thing. 

“Hey Tikki?”

“Yes?”

“Does sticking my head in a pot of flowers have anything to do with my ladybug miraculous?”

“Well you see,” Tiki hesitated “ a miraculous users who is powerful and dedicated, will bond with their miraculous.”

“Ok, that makes sense but I’m still a little confused.”

Tikki thought for a moment, trying to find a better way to explain.

“It's rare that someone can wield several miraculous at once, and you did that. You are powerful Marinette, and especially since you are the guardian, you will be bonded more than ever to your miraculous.”

Marinette looked at Tikki quizzically, “So since I am bonded to my miraculous that means I’m becoming a ladybug!?”

Tiki laughed heartily, she loved her charge, but sometimes she was dramatic and jumped to conclusions.

“THIS IS NOT FUNNY TIKKI! How will I be able to marry Adrien if I’m a ladybug. HOW WILL I GO TO SCHOOL? Well, my life's over. I can never tell Adrien I love him, or have kids named Emma, Louis and Hugo. And we won’t be able to have a hamster!” Marinette finished her ramble with a dramatic sigh. What was she supposed to tell everyone? _Sorry I can’t leave my house because I am now part ladybug._

Just in the middle of her thought Tikki patted her shoulder and said, “Marinette, don’t be so dramatic. Physically you will stay the same. I mean you may become stronger because you hop rooftops at night. But the only changes you will notice are instincts, like at school you just put your head in the flower pot and didn’t question it. You might see some changes in foods you crave or just wanting to be outside more.” 

Marinette was relieved. She could still go to school, and marry Adrien in the future. There was still hope for her.

“That doesn’t sound too bad.”

Tikki nodded, “Just think of them like extra quirks! It's hard to say which traits you will get because it's different for every holder. But you will notice them.”

Marinette wondered if her pun-loving partner would become like a cat. Well, more like a cat because she had heard him purr before and his tail did move on its own.

“Is Chat bonded to his miraculous like I am?” 

Tikki replied “I actually don’t know, but I’ll talk to Plagg about it later.”

Maybe she should do some research about Ladybugs so she could tell when she was acting like one. It wasn’t a bad idea, it would help her in the end.

She got up from her chase, walked over to her desk typed _what do ladybugs like to eat?_ In the search bar of her computer.

Less than a second she got immediate articles and links. But the first thing to pop up said:

> “Most ladybugs voraciously consume plant-eating **insects** , such as **aphids** , and in doing so they help to protect crops. Ladybugs lay hundreds of eggs in the colonies of **aphids** and other plant-eating pests.”

She somewhat accepted her fate. Destined to eat bugs, all alone. She wondered if Chat would still like her if she ate bugs. _Probably, he might eat mice._

She thought for a moment, if she returned Chat’s feelings and they dated. What a pair they would make. Her eating bugs and him eating mice.  
Chat had patrol tonight, she would've stopped by to ask if he was becoming cat-like. But all of this was new to her. She would sleep on it and think of ways to control her ladybug-like instincts, so she wouldn't make a fool of herself in front of Adrien again.

\---------------------------------------------

After piano and fencing, Adrien was happy that he would be able to work on the project at Marinette's house tomorrow. He always loved it there. It felt cozy and warm, like a home should feel. Her parents were always so kind, he always felt warm inside when he went to her house. Also, her parents were bakers! They would give him food that his regular diet regime wouldn’t, and it would always hit the spot. For a growing teen, he probably didn’t eat as much as he should. 

Yes, his diet was crafted by a licensed professional who took into account his daily activities. But they didn’t know he was a model by day and **Rooftop Runner™** by night. 

Another great thing about working with Marinette, was her! She was such a great friend who was always kind and thoughtful. He was glad that she was kind to Lila today even though she seemed to go out of her way to tell stories when they were trying to work.

But they would get things done after school tomorrow, it was a Friday and they could probably do other homework together too. Or maybe even play video games. But he was just happy he would be able to see Marinette out of school.

“Who are you drooling over?” 

Plagg’s voice startled him and pushed him out of his thoughts.

“No one, just thinking”

Plagg laughed, “You're probably thinking about your girlfriend!”’

Adrien always hated this conversation, no matter how many times he said it, it always felt wrong because Marinette was a special and different kind of friend.

“Marinette's just a friend.” He was in love with Ladybug. He had to stay loyal even if they were not in a real relationship, Adrien wasn’t about to jump ship.

Plagg internally combusted, so done with their whole love-thingy that he couldn't keep up with anymore. He always knew their love shape was complicated, but since Marinette was revealed as Multi-Mouse, it was almost as if Adrien saw her in a new light but he would still always refer to her as “just a friend”. 

Adrien yawned, "I’m gonna take a nap before patrol, you should too.”

He said as he poked Plagg. 

Adrien was about to get off his couch to get into bed when a ray of sun hit the couch perfectly. He didn’t need a blanket, the sun would be his blanket. Adrien felt so warm and decided that sleeping in the sun was better than sleeping in his bed. 

He drifted off to sleep with the thought of bluebell eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was surprised when I woke up and saw 10+ kudos and 100+ hits! It may not be a lot, but to me it is because this is my first fanfic and it means so much to me. Thank you so much for reading!


	3. Ideas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ideas are thrown around for Marinette and Adrien's project. But maybe Lila has some of her own ideas too.....

Marinette was about to walk out the door when she remembered to remind her parents that Adrien was coming over after school. They let her know that there would be fresh baked snacks waiting for them when they were done with school.

Once she made it to school, she walked in just before her teacher. Class went on as usual until Marinette was in physics. She was a good student but physics was her least favorite, it always bored her. So during that class she would sneak in a nap, daydream or doodle random things in her notebook (mostly hearts around Adrien’s name). So it scared her when she opened her backpack to find her notebook, with incriminating evidence of her crush on Adrien, missing. She started to panic. She thought that Adrien probably found it and is never going to be her friend and will resent her for the rest of her life. She was going to lose one of her most precious friends. Tikki must’ve noticed her growing more anxious, as she felt a nudge by her thigh where her purse was. This was a gentle reminder to take a breath and not jump to conclusions.

There was a perfectly reasonable explanation for the missing notebook, and Marinette remembered that Alya brought her stuff home. Marinette lightly nudged Alya who was sitting next to her, “Hey, do you think you might’ve accidentally taken my physics note book?” Alya checked her bag and said, “Sorry girl, it's not there. Maybe ask Adrien, you guys were working together yesterday in the last class.”

Now this is where Marinette started to freak out. All the blood drained from her face. What if he accidentally took her notebook, looked inside to see whose name was in it and saw hers. Then he would somehow find the pages where her notes should be, filled with his name and hearts. This was bad. This was very bad.

She took a couple of minutes to remember that things would be ok no matter what. Taking very deep breaths, she figured out her plan. Next period was lunch and she would ask him before he went to his house to eat. There was still time to control the situation. No need to panic.

\---------------

Now what Marinette didn’t know was that when Lila got home yesterday, she had looked through the notebook, looking for anything useful. Yes, she already knew about Marinette's obvious crush on Adrien. No, she did not have any physical proof before this. This was a step in the right direction. She just had to figure out what to do next. Blackmail? Maybe, but it was a little basic. Rumors? Everyone knew Marinette had a crush on Adrien, but this was physical proof. If she could twist it in a way maybe she could use rumors and blackmail Marinette. This would surely teach her to stay away from Adrien, maybe even keep some of her friends away from her. Lila would figure out the rest of her plan later. For now she had to be patient, timing is everything.

\-----------------

As soon as the bell that signaled for lunch rang, Marinette ran out of the room and waited by the doorway for Adrien to walk out. Her classmates walked past her saying hi or just smiling. Then Lila left the room, she had pretended to trip and fall. “Ow Marinette, I thought we were friends.” She stood up and flinched when she stepped onto her left foot.

Marinette had no idea what to say when people were glaring at her. So instead Lila said something, “Marinette, I know you don’t like me and I hoped we would be able to be friends. But tripping me is not nice at all and you physically hurt me. We all know how much you look up to Ladybug and Chat Noir. They wouldn’t want this.” When Lila began to fake cry, running to the bathroom, Marinette knew she had enough of this day. The lies were too much at this point and she didn’t know what to do, they were directly harming what people thought of her.

Her classmates had seen the aftermath and overheard what Lila said. Most of them were now walking towards Marinette. “Marinette that wasn’t very kind,” Rose said. “I trip Kim sometimes but he knows it's for fun.” Alix chimed in.

Alya grabbed Marinette's arm and hauled her to the other end of the courtyard with less people. Her classmates stopped talking to watch Alya take her away.

“I have no idea what problem you have with Lila, but you can’t just go tripping people!” Marinette hadn’t noticed that Adrien followed them until he spoke, “Alya, would Marinette ever physically hurt anyone?” “No, that’s why-” Adrien cut her off, “Would Marinette want someone to get hurt?” ”No! And that’s why I was going to ask her why she tripped Lila! It’s not like her.” Adrien sighed, “Exactly, it’s not like Marinette to trip someone. So why would she? Are you sure Lila isn’t lying?” Alya thought for a moment and then said “Lila wouldn’t lie, and Marinette wouldn’t trip anyone.”

Marinette finally spoke, “I would never trip anyone! Even if they made me mad and upset.” Adrien wanted everyone to know that Marinette had not tripped Lila. He knew that Lila was a liar, sure to always stir up some drama for no good reason. He also knew it would be hard to convince everyone that she was a fraud. He once told Marinette to take the high road, and she did. But it got her into this situation where she was accused of physical harm. He sighed and hoped this issue would resolve sooner than later, “Alya, I’m pretty sure Lila was lying. I know it's hard to believe but you know Marinette would never do that.”

Alya wished she could get to the bottom of this. Lila was usually kind, and Marinette had seemed to resent Lila for no reason to her knowledge. She was torn. Lila wouldn't lie about someone tripping her, and Marinette wouldn’t trip someone. “Lila would never falsely accuse Marinette of tripping her. So I think that Lila just tripped and thought Marinette did it. She shouldn't have accused Marinette, but it is partially understandable because Marinette doesn’t like her.”

Marinette went to say something when Adrien responded, “That's probably what happened.” Adrien knew that people truly believe Lila was a good person. There was no convincing their classmates that the girl who told the best stories about her travels was lying. Right now this was the best way for Marinette's name to be cleared.

Ayla nodded her head and looked to Marinette with her head down, “I’m so sorry for thinking you would trip her at first. Please forgive me.” Marinette knew that Lila was a good actress and played her victim role well. Everyone else in the class had bought it too. So she understood. “It’s fine Alya just please don’t do it again and please let everyone know that I didn’t trip Lila.” Alya nodded and left to talk to the rest of her class and clear things up with Lila. The reporter was always good with spreading the word. Marinette was about to follow Alya when Adrien grabbed her wrist. “I know that she was really lying. And I’m sorry”

Marinette looked up to meet his eyes, his hand lingered there and she didn't pull away. Just the small touch from him made her feel all her worries melt away. “Why are you sorry? You're not the one who lied.” She said while looking at him thoughtfully. “I know, but I told you to take the high road. Look where that got you. I just want you to know that if she tries something, or says something to you, I’m here for you and we can face it together.” 

Marinette thought she was in heaven. Adrien told her he was here for her. She blushed at the thought of her and Adrien having their own sort of _together_ , but he was there for her and she was so happy even if it was platonic. 

Marinette was about to respond when she just couldn’t. Her stuttering and stammering around Adrien had mostly gone away, except for some situations. This was the situation that would make her forget what to say. His kind green eyes showing all the sincerity his smile had just made her forget about everything that happened before. 

Adrien’s phone rang, he looked down. “Oh shoot. Sorry, Gorillas here to take me home for lunch.” He let go of her wrist and she already missed the feeling. “I can’t wait to work on the project later.” He smiled and went to the front of the school where Gorilla was waiting with the door open. 

She watched him get in the car and drive away. Still soaring on the feeling of what he said _'we can face it together.'_ It replayed in her head for a few moments. It kept her hoping that Lila wouldn't pull any more stunts, but it was as inevitable as an akuma.

She made her way towards the rest of her class who looked over and all apologized. Saying how they know she wouldn’t trip anyone. 

Max spoke with Markov right next to him. “The probability of Marinette tripping one of her classmates is about 0.0324%. So I knew it was unlikely that Marinette had actually tipped Lila.” Marinette was confused, “Then why hadn’t you said anything before?” She was a little ticked off that their class genius couldn't stick up for her because he fell for Lila’s lies as well. 

“Well you see, the possibility that Lila would lie about you tripping her would be about 34%, and the possibility that she thought you tripped her was about 20%. I wouldn’t disclose to anyone what I thought because all of the data is under 50% so personally I didn’t know what to think.” Marinette went through all the 5 stages of grief in a matter of 3 seconds. Lila was getting more desperate and obvious, how no one knew she was lying made her so angry.

Their homeroom teacher, Ms. Bustier, had seen most of the event happen. She made sure to talk to Mr. Damocles about Lila sooner than later. But she would need some real evidence not just her word against the daughter of a diplomat. Caline loved her students more than anything, before she had her own child, she would consider her students her own children. She would teach them how to make the world a better place, teacher the future leader who would make a change one way or another. 

She was nearby to hear Max’s calculations. “Max, you do know that these statistics are biased, due to the fact that they are based on opinions. You also must have to take into account the mental state of the people involved. Now I know Lila is a friend to a lot of you.” She gestured to her students. “But you have known Marinette for longer, and know she would never trip someone. Now I’m not saying Lila was or was not lying, but please make sure to keep a close on what she says or does. I do not believe she has the best intentions right now.” She thought she disclosed enough information to keep Marinette from being a victim of Lilas accusations.

Markov was the first to speak, "One of the many flaws of humans is that they do not see every angle. There are many perspectives and I'm afraid that even Max may not be able to see from everyone's point of view." It made sense, everyone saw situations in a different way. The students wondered what she meant by Lila not having the best intentions. She was usually so kind, many of them looked up to her for her charity work. They knew not to further discuss the situation, it was rude to talk without knowing the full truth or other perspectives.

\-------------------------

Once Marinette had got home, she calmed down from Adrien being his dreamy self, then calmed down from all the drama Lila had caused. She realized her knees felt damp and looked down to see a dark spot on them. 

She took off her pants to get a better look at her knees only to find yellow liquid that smelled weird. Just another thing to add to the list of why Marinette would end up alone, weird fluid from her knees.

“Tikki. What the hell is this?!” She was so done with this day. Everything that could've gone wrong, went wrong. “Oh, so this is another trait ladybugs have. It’s one of the few traits you can control.” 

She sighed, heading to get another pair of pants so when she went back to school, she wouldn't have this weird stuff on her pants. “Well a couple of questions, what causes this stuff, how can I control it and what even is it?” She felt like she was about to cry, she then remembered that Adrien was coming over after school and that she had something to look forward to, she just had to hold on.

“Well, when ladybugs feel threatened they release a bad smelling liquid from their joints to scare off predators. Now this only happened because you got upset when Lila lied today. So the way for you to control it is to calm down, and know that you can control a situation rather than be controlled.”

This made sense, she just had to make sure to be positive and know no one would be able to make her feel defenseless. She was strong and capable.

She looked at her phone to see that she would have to head back to school soon. She remembered that now she smelled, it was meant to keep predators away. While she wished Lila would stay away, she knew that no one would want to be around her if she smelled. So she chose to put a stronger perfume on. Usually she would sport her light vanilla scent, but now she decided to bring out the big guns. She had gotten a strong perfume from a family member last year, and now was the perfect time to use it. It was a peony scent which she liked now more than she did when she first got it. She laughed at herself and remembered that ladybugs like flowers, including the scent.

\---------------

At the end of the day, Marinette had said their goodbyes to Alya and Nino, making their way to the bakery. Adrien had been thinking about Marinette and their project during his patrol last night. He was thinking of her during class, trying to find a way to be there for her incase Lila tried something. Plagg would most certainly be making fun of him when he was home. Adrien was never one to daydream during class but he must’ve had a thing for blue eyes he could swim. His thoughts used to consist of Ladybug, now they consist of Marinette. Just a friend. Is what played in his mind. But he was still seeing how much of that was really true. Where was the line between friend and something more? Best friend? No Marinette was a great friend he just had to give his mind time to figure out what her meant to her.

“I was thinking, since you like flowers so much we can find some poems on flowers.” With what he said Marinette had almost stopped functioning. He remembered her new weird obsession with flowers. He might've not known that it was because she was turning part bug, but it meant the world to her. 

“That sounds like a great idea.” 

She smiled as they walked into the bakery. Adrien may only see her as a friend, right now that was good enough for her. They would get to be a team right for their project and up against Lila. She shouldn’t throw her romantic feelings into the mix, she didn't want to ruin anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up....  
> Adrien and Marinette working on their project!  
> Thanks for reading!!! <3


End file.
